Stranger
by UglyyTruth
Summary: His eyes and mine locked. It wasn't love at first sight, becuase I didn't love him. I didn't even know his name! Though all I knew at the moment was that there was a sexy guy looking at me and all I could do was look down and try to hide my pink cheeks.


I've loved him since that 5th period class. I didn't even know his name, or who the guy even was! Though seeing his teal beautiful eyes showed me everything I could only hope to know.

Somehow after changing schedules I ended up seated straight across the room from him. I didn't pay much mind about the mystery guy, I was only hoping that this Jydan girl seated beside me would stop talking, and not bother me with her rude antics.

After being given an assignment by our teacher, who was always some what ignoring me as best as a teacher could to a student; For reasons I have no idea about.

I worked on it though, thinking of ways I could fire her, ha yes. The whole time though I felt eyes on me. I would occasionally look up to try find this staring culprit but looking beside me there were no eyes on me. So dissing the feeling I began to work once more.

I felt it again, and this time harder.

Thinking, _I'll look up fast all around me, and then I'll catch who ever freak this is! _

I had whipped my head in any direction for accusing eyes and had found the person who had been watching me like a hungry animal, the mystery guy with the green Mohawk.

Seeing his eyes still on me, I felt my cheeks begin to burn and quickly put my head downwards. Self consciously tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, hoping that he wasn't only staring at me because of a bad hair day, or maybe because I was just ugly.

I kept on looking up, and every time I did he would be there looking, staring at me.

It should have crept me out right?

Usually this kind of thing would, but It just fascinated me with him. Filling my mind with millions of tiny questions.

_Whats his name?_

_Where's he from?_

_Why won't he look away?_

_Am I that ugly I have the male population staring at the freak I am?_

_Should I smile? No that would be creepy._

_I wonder If he has a girlfriend._

I had gotten off topic with my blabbering mind questions and before I knew It the bell rang, telling every one that class was over and on to our last class of the day.

Looking up I saw his eyes, locking with mine. My books in my arms feeling like they were gradually falling out of my grasp. His eyes looking within me, even though It sounds cheesy It felt like he was searching my soul. I was trapped, and... I liked it...

"Move it!" was a voice behind me, with the owner pushing me aside and knocking me out of my trance.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking down and walking out of the class room.

He was no where to be located and I had to admit I was a little sad that we was not there, he could have at least tell me what everything was about.

Overall for the next four days of that week, every class period he would stare, and I would look down and sometimes stare back; but only for a second.

I had told my friend, Katelyn about the boy who stared at me. She would ask who It was and I described him. Her eyes widened for a moment, I pretend to not notice it.

"Your talking about Duncan Yelton," She said "He's shy with people he doesn't know. Maybe he likes you or he's just wondering who you are."

She had seated close by him, and had watched us after her words were said.

"Cross that, maybe he does like you. I've never seen him and a girl look like that. It's like the twilight movie!" Katelyn said zoning out while obsessing over the populated twilight.

Maybe she was right and Duncan and me were destined to be like Twilight. Him being a vampire, and thinking I smell. Me the new girl who was some what immediately attracted to him – causing him to turn me into a vampire and have his babies.

No, that thought as just incredibly stupid. Note to self,

_Stop hanging around with Katelyn too much!_

_Oh and also turn back In the library book that was due yesterday._

_Wash the dog, he's starting to smell like outside._

Finishing my mental notes, I was thinking of ways to get closer to him at any cost. I didn't know it at the time, but soon the interest i held for him would turn to a friendship, crush, and then love.

It was the next day later, that I turned in the over due book, and had been busy copying down notes on the board in my first period science class, Ms. Childress.

"Psst." was the annoying sound coming from no other than my friend Katelyn. "Don't look too fast, but looks like your stalker is in our class!"

"Shh someone might here you!" I hissed while looking around to see If anyone was peeping in on the conversation. Satisfied with finding none I then turned around In my seat which was in the front of the class and turned around to find Duncan sitting a table away.

Once more my cheeks burned, happy with my tan skin you could barley see the blush. Though It was noticeable sadly.

"Hey Beaver, you ok? Your looking like crap!" My Idiot friend Elijah was seated beside me. He had a deep voice and Justin Beiber hair. Tall, which he picked on me for my short height.

"Yes, you Ogre. I'm just trying to think. I can't do that though If I have a complete moron breathing over my shoulder and also talking like he's a little kid on a playground."

Instinct I tucked any strands of hair I could find behind my ear, and trying to finsih the notes.

Though my mind and eyes wandered to Duncan. Who happened to be sitting beside one of the people who I didn't know. Though I knew her as a slut, and annoying loud mouthed Blonde.

Jordan.

She would constantly flirt and usually dated guys for a week, or dated guys twice her age. The worst part... She was flirting with him, and well... he was Ignoring me.

Yes, I'm officially Jealous of some boy and girl I've never met flirting.

Yes, I think I might have to push Jordan in front of a bus, very soon.

Oh, and Yes, I think I just fell in Love with a Boy names Duncan Yelton.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Yes, It's another story ;D I;ll update on the other two very soon! This is a story, that Is personal to me. Since It's my feelings on a certain boy at school. Who you will see at the end of this story, how me and that boy turned out 3 :3_

_Review please If you like! If you don't like it I will work on other ones and delete this one (:_


End file.
